The growth of the telecommunication sector, and in particular, the expansion of personal mobile communication systems are driving the engineering efforts to develop multiservice (multifrequency) and compact systems which require multifrequency and small antennas. Therefore, the use of a multisystem small antenna with a multiband and/or wideband performance, which provides coverage of the maximum number of services, is nowadays of notable interest since it permits telecom operators to reduce their costs and to minimize the environmental impact.
Most of the multiband reported antenna solutions use one or more radiators or branches for each band or service. An example is found in U.S. patent Ser. No. 09/129,176 entitled “Multiple band, multiple branch antenna for mobile phone”.
One of the alternatives which can be of special interest when looking for antennas with a multiband and/or small size performance are multilevel antennas, Patent publication WO0122528 entitled “Multilevel Antennas”, miniature space-filling antennas, Patent publication WO0154225 entitled “Space-filling miniature antennas”, and loaded antennas, Patent application PCT/EP01/11914 entitled “Loaded Antenna”.
N. P. Agrawall (“New wideband monopole antennas”, Antennas and Propagation Society International Symposium, 1997, IEEE, vol. 1, pp. 248-251) presents the results for a set of solid planar polygonal monopole antennas, which are not the case of the present invention.